


Distraction

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Been wanting tk write this for a while, lovesonic x knuckles shadowSonic and Shadow stays at Knuckles house of a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Upon arrival Sonics features brightened once lifting from his phone to him. Both held bags packed with goods and necessities for a weeklong stay. The revelation of his laptop bag gained immediate attention and expected annoyance from his blue love. His greeting was met half heartedly as Sonic returned his sights to the game in hand. They stood in collective silence, waiting for their destination to arrive. Shadow kept his sights to the sky in search. 

"Why did you bring that?"  
Both remained privy of the answer, Sonic's annoyed tone and irritated body language was enough to know the underlying meaning behind the query. He decided to ignore the obvious message.  
"Work"  
"You know what I mean"   
Emerald sights peeked briefly to himself then returned to the animated screen. He again ignored the gaze keeping to the sky. 

He saw it, amongst the horizon and between puffed clouds it continued its slow rein towards them.   
"Its here"  
Sonic offed his device and reached for Shadows out stretched hand, with a flash of light they arrived. Hands releasing they began their walk to the Master Emerald.   
Sonic's silent treatment was not to be lightly take seeing as one never knew how long he'd hold a grudge. He paused in his minstrations, Sonic not far ahead followed suit. Looking over shoulder Sonic queried.

"What?"  
"I'll limit my usage"  
"....That's what you always say."  
Sonic turned to him fully  
"We're here on break Shadow-."   
"-And I understand that but a break does not mean I am to neglect my work you know this. I plan to keep my word and only use it for a minimum amount of time."  
".....only a little time?"  
"Yes"  
"...Promise?"  
"Promise"  
Sonic lifted a hand pinky unfurled from a loose fist.  
"Pinky promise?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the childish notion but mimicked the gesture with an assuring nod. Sonics smile pierced through the hegdehogs consistent dulled mood, releasing their hands Sonic dropped his bags pulled Shadow into a hug followed by a kiss.   
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything"  
Where as Shadow turned to address the newcomer Sonic continued, moving from their parted mouths to Shadows neck.   
"Not at all, we were just about to go find you"

Knuckles walked closer meeting Shadow in a quick kiss before a gasp from the darker hog had him glance to Sonic. He released a sigh at Sonics usual antic's, reaching he grasped Sonics face from the squirming hog to himself and kissed the other. A simple peck nearly turned to something more as Sonics arm wound ruby hips but before anything could come of it Sonic was yanked from then other by the ear. Eliciting a yelp of pain before its release Sonic glared to the culprit.

"We need to go get settled in, we can do that some other time."   
Knuckles agreed hastily a burning blush in face as he turned away to guide the two.   
"Party pooper, I was just teasing."  
Sonic lifted his bag from the floor then followed the two.   
"Teasing always turns into something more when it comes to you"

Sonic huffed exaggetatedly taking up the rear as they continued through the thick foliage.  
"Do not"


	2. Chapter 2

The clacking of keys did its job of awakening him fully his internal alarm being the first to rouse him from sleep. Opening his eyes he was met with the sleeping visage of Sonic, his face sandwiched against a saliva stained pillow. Rolling his eyes at the sight he connected the key clacking and the dulled light which softly brightened the room. Lifting from the bed he turned towards the bed's foot catching sight of darkened unkempt quills peeking over.

"Did I wake you?"

A shake of disheveled quills before he processed the other's inability to see his response he spoke up.

"No, I usually wake at this hour, what are you doing up?"

"Working"

"This early?"

He shuffled towards the bed's foot squinting as he crawled closer to the laptops glow. Seated on the ground laptop in lap and papers spread about Shadow continued typing a mile a minute.

"Well because of a certain someone I had to leave this up for last minute."

Knuckles looked behind himself to the younger of the three snoozing along before turning back. Lying down atop folded arms he decided his morning routine could be delayed for a few more minutes.

"What is it?"

"Classified"

Knuckled grumbled looking over the other's shoulder to gain some insight. Frustration nipped his heels at the sight of numbers in place of letters being typed. His limited access and general disinterest in relation technology left much to be questioned when it came to the device's capabilities. From his basic knowledge he was positive it was usually letters to be typed not numbers. A peek to the other in curiosity before his gaze adverted to the other unkept quills. Unfolding an arm he picked at the misplaced strands.

This shared key clacking silence lasted minutes, a comfortable and timid moment for both.

"How's your back?"

Knuckled paused in his ministrations for an answer.

"Soar but fine"  
  
Quilled hands continued in their pickings a smile on their owners face

"That's good he's usually more...what's the word...restraint?"

"Controlling of his urges? Yes I agree though as of late he's become more primal in a way"

Knuckles questioned the comment peeking to the other sleeping then returning his gaze.

"Could be closer to the season"

Shadow hummed in agreement. A key clacking silence followed thereafter as they settled back into a familial calming atmosphere. Knuckles raked his fingers through bushed quills listening for the following purr of approval from the other.

"I should get going."

A yawn as the echidna sat up with a stretch thereafter.

"Emeralds not gonna protect itself"

Scooting off the bedside onto the flooring below he walked towards the rooms connected bath closing the door behind. 


End file.
